


Mandy

by brave_little_toaster



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, mandy gets hurt and mickey can't cope, why did i write this it's so sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster
Summary: Mandy gets forcefully violated by Terry again. Mickey can't look at his sister or cope and Ian doesn't know how to help the two people he loves the most.





	1. Chapter 1

Mandy weakly opened the door to the Gallaghers one morning where Mickey was stood holding a bowl or cereal.

Mickey took one look at his little sister with her make up smudged, tear stricken face, wobbly knees and the purple bruises around her neck and dropped the bowl he was holding. Hard. Debbie flinched as the milk pooled around Mickey and the shards of the bowl spread around the kitchen. Mickey's eyes pricked with hot tears and his head felt numb.

She just mouthed 'Terry,' and Mickey, wearing just his boxers and Ian's tank top couldn't look as his sister as he ran out of the house. Fast.

Ian called a hoarse 'Mick,' before Mandy barked at him 'shut the fuck up, Ian.' Ian blinked and finally looked at how broken his best friend looked. He heard Lip's breath hitch as he noticed the blood under her nails and could almost feel the moment Fiona figured the girl had been pinned down and held against her will.

Mandy dropped to her scraped knees and shakily picked up some pieces of the bowl when Ian tried again 'should I go after him?' Mandy looked up and Ian shuddered at the pain in her eyes. She hissed darkly 'he needs to be alone. Hide. Get drunk. Cry. Scream. Get it the fuck out of his system. I know you fucking think he is over it because he doesn't wake up shaking and screaming anymore, but it still hurts, dumbass. Can't look at me like this, feels sick.' Ian opened his mouth but not words came out. He knew she was right. No matter how much progress or how much Mickey spoke about his feelings, he would always revert back to his instinctive behaviour when shit was at its worst.

Ian got down to Mandy's level and held her face in her hands, studying her. Her mind finally caught up with her body as she thought about what happened to her. She crumpled against her best friebd and he just held her as loud sobs racked her body, sat on the kitchen floor, surrounded by milk and pain. No body said anything as they watched Ian comfort the girl who's fists were clenched and who's arm had a deep, jagged cut blossoming. 

Ian whispered 'where will he go?' Mandy sniffled and smeared some blood around her face. She looked exhausted but Ian knew she would not sleep for long before the nightmares came. Her body looked limp and hurt and she answered meekly 'don't know where he goes. Just goes far. Won't come home tonight. I'm sorry,' she cried harder, her words barely illegible.

Ian hushed her and promised it would be okay, it was not her fault, it wasn't Mickey's fault. When Ian pulled away as he felt Mandy's body slack and Mickey's shirt that was wearing, was covered in her blood.

He took it off automatically and wrapped it around the unconscious Milkovich and picked her up, wincing at how frail she was. He placed her gently on the couch and when he turned to the kitchen, Lip was stood with a first aid kit, Carl with the strong painkillers, Debbie with a bucket and Fiona with a wet towel to clean her up. He nodded graciouslyat his family and turned back to look at Mandy again.

She looked so small which hurt him the most. She was one of the strongest and most badass people her knew and her mangled top with her ripped bra hanging out made Ian feel sick. Mandy had blatantly been violated so viciously. He choked a cry and suddenly the tears were falling at an alarming rate. Mandy was like a sister to him but not a real one. He had no idea how sick and dizzy Mickey felt when he looked at one of the few people he allowed himself to love.

The rest of the right was spent with Ian and Vee next to Mandy's side. Other Gallagher periodically checked in through the course of the long hours Ian stayed, clutching her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey comes home. Ian has never seen his boyfriend so destroyed.

Mickey returned two days later and when Mandy slipped back into consciousness she slurred to Ian that he would. It was always Ian who left and he didn't know what state Mickey would be in when he returned.

He returned as crumpled and tear stricken as Mandy did only 48 hours earlier. He was too drunk and crying and the rest of the house pretended not to hear their brother's boyfriend sobbing.

Ian tried to comfort Mickey but had no idea what to do for him. He just listened for hours to his ramblings and guilt. 'Coudn't fucking protect her. Let her get hurt. Again and again. Run off when I see it, holy shit, Ian. Please. I don't know how to be there for her. I'm so fucking scared,' Mickey pleaded and slurred and cried and shouted.

At some point, Mandy woke up and the first thing she was aware of was her big brother breaking down. She crawled off the sofa, thinking her body could never be more damaged then it already was. She was numb on all the drugs. Mickey carried her over to the makeshift bed Fiona made on the living room floor for who ever was staying with Mandy. Together, Mandy fell asleep in between Mickey and Ian who passed out.

When the rest of the house went down quietly the next morning, they were all acutely aware of Mandy's situation, they were surprised to see, Mickey, Mandy and Ian all sleeping close together.

Lip made it silently clear that no one should disturb them. However, it was only a few minutes later when Mickey started experiencing a night terror. He shook violently and Ian woke up immediately and dragged him away from Mandy, scared his boyfriend would accidentally hurt her with his thrashing. Mickey finally woke up after Ian coaxed him to open his eyes. He gasped and laid his eyes on Mandy, remembering all the recent trauma again.

Ian firmly delivered 'It's not your fucking fault, Mick. We took care of her, it's okay you had leave. Mandy needs you when you are strong, not when you're goddamn destructive, okay? She said you need to get it out of your fucking system. We won't let him ever touch her again.' Mickey just hugged Ian close, not really registering his words. He just needed him. Ian pulled away from his unravelling boyfriend 'go take a shower. We need to wake up her up to take her pills soon. She needs to see you, Mick. You know she'll feel guilty if she knows you're this worried.' Mickey understood and tiredly dragged his body upstairs.

Ian ran a shaky hand through his greasy hair and Fiona said 'go join him in the shower. You need it too. He might pass out alone in there. You are being so good to them, Ian. I'm proud of you.' Ian nodded and clambered up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both boys have separately helped Mandy when this has happened in the past. But it had been a long time and Mickey couldn't remember how deeply it hurt seeing his little sister like this. He relives the hell, but Ian helps him through togther.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few weeks later and Mandy was recovering well. Fiona insisted she stayed at the their home since she didn't have anywhere else to go. She had broken most her ribs and her wrist but luckily, not her arms or legs. Vee came over every day to check her stab wound and make sure her deep bruising was healing. Terry had damaged her airways so she didn't speak much. Ian knew it was not just that making Mandy unable to communicate. She was terrified and jumped at every little noise, rarely looking at Mickey or Ian in the face.

Mickey's guilt was overwhelming. He was so ashamed the way he had acted he went out of his way to answer to all Mandy's beck and calls. One day when Mandy was acting particularly like herself, not like the new submissive imposter, she croaked 'Mick, your like my fucking bitch now,' It was enough. They had both spoken to Ian about it and Mandy knew Mickey was trying to apologise and this was her forgiving him. He smiled at his little sister and smirked softly 'shut the fuck up.' Fuck he had missed her so much.

It wasn't all that good though. One morning Mickey had a panic attack that Mandy could be pregnant. They couldn't afford an abortion. Fiona gave her a pregnancy test but she was scared to find out. Mickey asked Ian if he would look. Ian came back and shared it was okay, the relief was immense.

Sometimes Lip tried to joke with Mandy but she wouldn't laugh anymore. Carl was upset the most badass woman he knew had been fucked up to new extremes. Ian smacked the back of his head and ordered him to never fucking say that again.

Mickey still got too drunk sometimes but he always came home. He just cried in Ian's lap about how awful of a brother he was, while Ian hushed him and stroked his hair. 

The first day Mandy stood up without being drugged up to her eyeballs, Mickey hugged her tightly as the Gallaghers encouraged her to walk. She got too dizzy and threw up on Mickey's shoulder which he complained 'was fucking gross' but Mandy knew he couldn't care less.

Lip had taken Mandy out to the shops for the first time as she knew the boys needed time alone together. She was meek and obedient and it freaked the fuck out of Lip. Sometimes, just sometimes she would snort quietly or jab him slightly and he knew she would return to her old self.

When they returned home Ian was trying to defuse Mickey. Mandy knew her brother was acting out and had been opening up with his emotions, but he always waited till she was asleep. Mickey was screaming 'Jesus, Ian why don't you understand what a piece of shit I am? Huh? You would never have let that happen to Debbie! I didn't fucking do anything! I let that shit happen! I couldn't look at her and she needed me! I left! What kind of bullshit is that?' Ian was trying to calm him down as Mickey cried angrily 'shut the fuck up! She fucking knows, Mick! She doesn't blame you okay? Stop thinking you did this! It's okay, she is getting better. You need to stop, the guilt is too much. You don't sleep unless you pass out drunk. I know your having nightmares, me too. Every one is scared. We need to get through this.'

Lip clung onto Mandy's arm, scared she might fall or get dizzy from the shouting and stress. He forgot and she instinctively jerked out of his grip. Mandy walked forward and silently embrased Mickey. Lip and Ian watched as she whispered words into his ear. Mickey's eyes were closed but he was calming with Mandy's words. 'I'm sorry,' he stated hoarsely. Mandy said defiantly 'you shut up right now, dickhead. Was I there for you all them times you shot? No. When you kept going to juvie? No. Did I even know you were with Ian? No. I had no idea you were hurting when he broke up with you. Or when he got diagnosed. Fuck, I wasn't properly there at your fake as fuck wedding and I didn't ask why it was happening. Never helped you after mom died or protected you from him either. We're both shitty. But like Ian keeps fucking yapping, I'm okay, Mick.'

Ian smiled at Mandy sounding like her self. He stumbled forward and hugged them both two. Ian laughed 'my two favourite people!' Mandy and Mickey both said 'fuck off,' and Ian felt hecould cry. He suddenly had an idea which could help relieve some of the strain on his family.

'You know, we have never all been out together. Every time we went out Mickey was too cool and when me and Mickey went out we usually fucked so you couldn't be invited,' Ian joked.

Mandy scrunched up her face. 'We don't have anything in common though. Mickey likes to do gay things now!' Mandy complained. Mickey was pissed he couldn't just punch Mandy anymore so he gave her a scowl. Ian spoke cockily 'you have me in common,' Lip smirked from the corner 'I think they have different intentions with you though.' Ian giggled 'come on Mandy, I will take you to Mickey's favourite gay bar!' Mickey snapped harshly 'I don't have a fucking favourite, Firecrotch!' Ian sniggered 'which ever one I'm in is your favourite, stupid.' He turned his attention back to Mandy 'you got enough energy?' He wanted to make sure she would be okay enough to go out dancing for a few hours.

She smiled and Ian offered 'go put on one of Fiona's dresses. You look nice in the black one.' Mandy nodded and retreated upstairs. Mickey said 'that was so gay. You gave her fashion advice.' But all Ian heard was the silent thank you. He rolled his eyes 'go get changed, Mickey. Go put on one of my tops. You look nice in the white one.' He mocked but knew Mickey would do exactly that. He trailed up the stairs shouting at Mandy to 'give me 5 fucking minutes before you start doing all your girly shit in the toilet.'

Lip watched in wonder how Ian was so fucking good at handling Milkovichs. He commented 'how the fuck did you calm them both so fast? You take good care of them,' Ian smiled 'they take good care of me.' 

Lip remembered a time he used to despise Ian's new family. Now, he couldn't be happier all three of them looked after each other.


End file.
